Slumber Party!
by bucktooth22
Summary: Italy planes a slumber party at Germany's house. Oneshot Germany x Italy slash-ish


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Italy, being his innocent and naive self, wanted to have a slumber party. He began writing the invitations, deciding who should come. Germany and Japan were first on his list. France, England, and America were soon added. China had to be invited because she was so close to Japan and lastly, Russia. Italy shivered at the thought of Russia, big scary Russia, but if Italy didn't invite the country, Russia would probably squish his head. Italy smiled and turned went to write the invitations, humming.

He read over the first one with a smile.

Sleep over invitation

**To: Germany**

**From: Italy**

**Where: Germany's house**

**Bring: pillow, snacks, a change of clothes, and pajamas.**

**When: Saturday**

He filled out the rest before mailing them and going over to German's house to make pasta.

* * *

"What's this?" Germany demanded as he stormed into the room holding the invitation.

"Slumber party!" Italy smiled as he resumed cooking pasta.

"I see that! But why at my house Dummkoph?" Germany growled.

"Because there's more room." Italy beamed. "Pasta?" He offered as he filled his plate.

"Fine." Germany sighed.

* * *

It was time for the slumber party and Italy had made lots of pasta, breadsticks, and pizza. Germany had cooked his best sausage despite Italy saying it tasted like shit. Japan and China were the first to arrive bearing gifts of dumplings and rice. England arrived shortly with biscuits that Italy threw out the window because they were horrible. France strolled in shortly after England with croissants followed by America with burgers. Russia arrived last, his long arms laden with vodka. With everyone there, they decided it would be. Good time to eat. America, England, France and Germany got drunk while Japan and China watched them distastefully. Russia had such a high alcohol tolerance that he drank the others under the table. Italy couldn't handle such strong alcohol so he avoided it. When America began shouting his national anthem, England was shouting God Save the Queen, France was passed out on the floor and Germany was slumped in a chair. England decided he could beat America in their singing competition if he stood on top of France's unconscious body. America tried to join England on top of France but then the two countries just kept pushing each other off.

When everyone decided to sleep, they had to figure out who would sleep where. Germany, in his very drunk state, simply dragged Italy to his room where the two slept together. Japan curled up on the couch. England, America, and France slept on the floor. France and America both pressed close to England, holding him, trapped tightly between their unwelcome embraces. China claimed the extra bedroom (she slammed the door in France's face when he offered to join her). Russia looked at all the sleeping countries smiling at their incredibly destroyable faces before telling one of his servant countries to summon him home. The purple light of the devil summoning pentagram didn't wake the others.

* * *

When Germany woke he had quite the headache. Luckily for him, Italy had closed the curtains when he got up. As he stumbled out of bed he heard the others grumbling as they woke. Germany shuffled into the kitchen looking for something cold to press on his head. Italy was cooking more food, like they needed more. "What are you doing?" Growled Germany as he opened the fridge and felt the cool air caress his aching body.

"I thought everyone might be hungry." Italy beamed as he continued cooking his best hangover remedies.

"Haare des Hundes." Germany said softly as he pulled out one of his beers and popped the lid off. America walked into the kitchen sniffing the air curiously.

"I smell food!" He beamed, looking like he'd already recovered despite the fact that he drank nearly as much as Russia. England shuffled in with France leaning heavily on him, both looking quite hung over.

"Kill me." England mumbled.

"I'm too beautiful to die like this." France moaned dramatically.

"I'm thinking burgers." America grinned.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" England grimaced as he held his stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick." France murmured.

"Well then get off me!" England growled as he pushed France away.

"No! Hold me." France moaned as he sprawled out on the floor.

"Where are China and Japan?" Germany asked looking around.

"They left before we woke up. It's nearly 11 o'clock." Italy laughed.

"And Russia?" Germany asked, not actually wanting to know where the intimidating country had gone.

"Yes, Russia too." Italy smiled.

"I'm going out for burgers. Anyone want any?" America asked.

"Kill me. And then kill yourself." England said glaring at America. Germany shook his head and Italy, naturally, had too advanced a palate for America's food. France had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Just me then." America beamed as he left.

"Wake up you git!" England said as he kicked France who moaned.

"Breakfast." Italy beamed as he began serving food. England was quick to get a plate, followed by France who woke instantly at the sound of breakfast being served. Germany kissed Italy sweetly on the cheek as he took his plate.

"Thank you." Germany smiled. Italy beamed.


End file.
